Something New
by TheMusicInside
Summary: This is the result of the brainstorming I had while in my Statistics ,basically,Ronald invites Cam to attend the Tournament of the Shoreline Academy. Stupid summary,I know.Rated T for some swearing.One-shot.


**Hello everyone! This is a one-chapter story I just came up with. Hope you enjoy it!:)**

**P. can check my profile to see what Electra looks like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Electra and the plot of this particular story.**

* * *

"Remind me Roland, why the Hell are we here?"I asked. He had told me to meet him at the entrance of the Shoreline at 09:30!*And for what? Something that's supposed to _blow my mind_…*The brown-haired boy shrugged.

"There is something you _need_ to see Cam. Trust me, you _really_ do."There was something-restlessness-in his voice that worried me a little. He signaled me to follow him. I gazed around the place warily. Everything was peaceful, death-like peaceful.

We entered a huge building and immediately, the serenity of the previous scenery was abruptly replaced by the fuss produced by hundreds of students, Nephilim students. The room had the shape of a stadium and a large, grey platform was in the middle of it. Roland led me to two empty spots in the second row.

"Now, sit and enjoy the spectacle."He yelled. He was barely audible due to the unbelievably annoying noises the students made as they were talking and laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Why am I here?"He didn't answer.*What a waste of time! This better be good! I certainly have better things to do…*The clang of a bell interrupted my thoughts. The crowd hushed slowly and a blonde woman holding a microphone, was standing in the middle of the platform.

"Good morning and welcome to the 305th Tournament of the Shoreline Academy! Today, we will be hosting wrestling, archery and fencing games among the participants! Today, on the wrestling games, the participants will fight and the winner will compete with our champion for the title! In two hours, the champion will be announced ! During the next two days, archery and fencing games will be held! Now let's meet our two judges! First, we have our lovely Angel, Francesca!"The crowd cheered loudly as another blonde woman joined the announcer.

"And then, we have our Demon, Steven!"The female part of the crowed started cheering even louder. Obviously this Steven guy had many 'admirers'. I scowled as a silver-haired man climbed up the stage. He signaled the students to hush and they all did at once.*Well, that was…impressive…*

"Now, the judges will take their places."The announcer paused until Francesca and Steven were behind a counter."Let the games _begin_!"Again, the stadium was flooded by cheering and clapping.*That's an _excited_ crowd…*I stared at Roland. A wide smile had formed on his lips and his cheeks were reddened. "Are you ready to welcome the participants?"A deafening 'yeah' echoed on the walls."Okay then! Let's bring our first two contestants! Dylan Gilmore and Penelope Sykes!"

Soon, the two contestants were fighting using their fists and legs. After five minutes, I was surprised to see that the petite redhead had outplayed the dude. Two hours later, the winner, a girl named Electra, was announced to be the one to face the current champion.

"The moment we've been waiting for has arrived! The winner must now face the champion! Please, hail for Electra Willows and our three-times champion, Lilith Rookwood!" Upon hearing the name 'Lilith', I froze. It was like the thunderous jangle around me was set to mute. Slowly, I turned my head to Roland.

"That's what I was talking about…Lilith's granddaughter is here…Her wish has come true, Cam..."He said in an apologetic tone.*Lilith…Lilith…Can't be…Lilith…That bitch!*I clenched my fists on my sides as anger took over my, till then, neutral mood.

Up on the stage, the two girls were ready to fight. I immediately recognized Lilith; she had her ancestor's fiery-red hair. The other girl, Electra, was a slender brunette. The match began. It was apparent from the first moment that Lilith had the upper hand. It wasn't random that she had been crowned champion three times. Electra was more of a defensive type.

For nearly ten minutes, I was on the edge of my seat. Somehow, the brunette had managed to overturn the game and Lilith was now struggling to stand. In the end, she gave up and collapsed on the stage. The crowd burst in cheer and Electra was escorted outside of the stadium.

"Did she just-?Did she just _defeated_ Lilith? "Roland wondered, clearly as shocked as I was.

Five minute later, the new champion received a golden metal and as the announcer requested, the stadium began to empty. I stood and took a step towards the exit.

"What are you doing here _Cam_?"A familiar, full of choler voice asked. I groaned.

"It's nice to see you too, _Daniel_!"I replied in a disgustingly sweet tone and smiled."Actually, our mutual 'friend', Roland, asked me to join him and attend today's games. And you? I thought we'd agreed you would stay away from Luce…"I said through gritted teeth.

"He is, Cam. She doesn't know that we are here."Arriane defended him."In fact, we were just leaving. And I would advise you to do the same…"

"Oh, I will. We could leave together…"I smirked. He nodded and the four of us went outside. We were near a forest, when Luce yelled:"Daniel!"

We turned at the same time."That's not good…"Roland whispered, but nobody seemed to pay attention."Hey, Cam, look."Behind Luce, there was that Electra girl. She had a bandage around her left wrist and a small bruise on her arm had come into view through her blue T-shirt.

Luce and Daniel hugged. They hugged for a _long_ time.*Eww!*

I rolled my eyes."Aww, someone needs a hug!"Arriane said mockingly and snaked her arms around my waist. Luce looked at me over the Angel's arm."Roland, I think we should go…Luce and Daniel have a lot to talk about."She and Roland started walking."Aren't you coming Cam?"She shouted when she realized I wasn't following her. I choose to ignore her and instead, focus on Electra. She removed her weight to her right leg in discomfort.

"I will bring him Arriane."Daniel said. He had freed Luce from his 'grasp of love'. The Angel and the Demon disappeared into the woods.

"Hello Cam."Luce uttered. Long, awkward silence flowed in the air."Well, let me introduce you to a very good friend of mine, Electra. Electra, that's Daniel Gregory and that's Cameron 'Cam' Briel."The girl waved at us and smiled lightly. Till that moment, I hadn't noticed her green-grey eyes and her full, pink lips. I would be blind not to see that she was a beautiful young woman. "In case you failed to notice, she is our new champion."

"My name isn't Cameron!"I noted."People just _call _me Cam!"

"Are you okay? The wrist, I mean."Daniel asked, ignoring my comment.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm actually really proud to defeat Lilith and get away with just this."Her smile became wider.

"And why is that?"I asked but, accidentally, in a tone a lot more aggressive than I intended. She pursed her lips into a thin line and narrowed her eyes. If looks could kill, I would definitely be dead by now. She was almost sexy when she got upset.

"Defeating someone who has been the champion for three years in a row is a big deal. Plus, she has been mean to me since she laid her eyes on me. It's some kind of…Revenge."She said in defense. I felt a tiny sting in my chest.*I can't be _guilt_!_You_ don't feel guilt Cam!*

"Hey Electra, Cam. I don't mean to be rude but, could you give us some time alone guys? Daniel and I have to talk. Electra, stay close. I'll might have to ask you to slow things down a little…"The brunette nodded and walked away. I, unwillingly, followed her.

"Well, _Cam_, why were you so _aggressive_ earlier? It was uncalled for."She added as we were walking.

"And I apologize. I didn't mean it to sound the way it did. But, I had a reason to ask. The announcer said that she had been the champion for years."

"Indeed, she was."

"What did Luce mean when she said she 'will might have to ask you to slow things down a little'? Just out of curiosity."

She sighed."I happen to have the power to control time. I can go to the past or the future and set in slow motion anything and anyone I want."She said timidly and smiled. She actually had a beautiful smile, that formed dimples at the corners of her mouth.

"Wow! I mean, that's…Awesome!"I admitted in admiration.

"Thank you, Cambriel."

I stopped."Wait, how do you know my name?"I asked startled, raising my brow. No one ever been able to figure my name.

"Well, it wasn't hard to figure out. First of all, Luce said your name's Cameron 'Cam' Briel. Then you said that your name isn't Cameron. And combining this with the fact that most Angel and Demon's names end with '-iel', I figured it's Cambriel."She explained.

"Well, don't call me that!"I yelled harshly.

"Alright, I'm sorry!"She said."But…I like 'Cambriel'. It's a beautiful name and it suits you." I immediately regretted my words. I, unintentionally, smiled. It was nice to her spell my name, it was like a melody. That girl had somehow managed to open a hole on the shield that, due to my break-up with Lilith, had developed around my feelings. Suddenly, I felt the urge to grab her and kiss her…Don't ask me how, I just did…

"Electra!"Luce shouted worryingly as she and Daniel approached us. He was glaring at me."Is everything okay?"She asked.

"Yes, Luce. Are you ready to go?"

"I am."The girls said goodbye and left.

"Cam…"Daniel said."Why were you yelling at Electra?"

I hesitated a bit."She figured my name…She called me Cambriel…"The Angel didn't say anything."No one knows it…And she said that she likes the name and that it suits me…" No one said anything for a while. I was certain he'd say something like;'That's such a poor excuse Cam!She found out your real name...So, what? Big deal!'.He actually surprised me by remaining silent.

"Alright, it's time to go. Come on, Cam."He said and walked away. I didn't move an inch from the spot. Just as he was two meters away from me, he stopped."I don't know if it means anything to you, but I intend to visit Luce again. _Quite soon_…"

"And why the Hell should I care whether you visit Luce again or not?! It's not like I have to follow you around…"I snapped. I tried to put my thoughts in a sequence that made sense.*Daniel will visit Luce soon. Luce is friends with Electra. So, apparently, they spend a lot of time _together_. I have to follow Daniel in order to make sure that he doesn't spill anything to her. So I will see Electra…*

I turned around with a huge grin on my face. Daniel smirked."I hope you don't mind meeting Electra _again_, do you Cam?"He asked innocently, openly mocking me.


End file.
